This invention relates to a shifting device for a lawn mower and the like and more particularly to an improved transmission and brake control for such vehicles.
In many forms of vehicles such as riding mowers or the like, there is provided a transmission control that is movable between a neutral position and a drive position for effecting driving of the vehicle. In addition, these vehicles also employ brake systems for stopping the motion of the vehicle. Of course, if the brake is actuated when the transmission is in a forward drive condition, the load on the braking system is increased and stopping of the vehicle is difficult. In addition, when the vehicle is stopped, if the transmission is not returned to neutral, the engine will stall.
It may be possible to provide some form of interconnection between the brake operator and the transmission so as to return the transmission to neutral when the brake operator is actuated. However, if linkage systems of the conventional type are employed for this purpose, it is necessary to insure that the transmission will be moved truly to its neutral position when the brake is operated and the linkage system should also be such that it will not interfere with the movement of the brake to a fully engaged position. In order to achieve these purposes, conventional linkage systems are not truly satisfactory because they can be quite complicated and cumbersome. In addition, it is desirable to provide an improved and simplified arrangement wherein the transmission will be moved and positively engaged in its neutral position when the brake is actuated.
The problems aforedescribed are particularly acute in conjunction with transmissions where there is both a forward and a reverse drive mode. It is desirable to insure that the transmission will be operated to its neutral condition when the brake is applied and the vehicle is traveling either forward or reverse. With such an arrangement, the problems as aforenoted are significantly magnified.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved, interrelated transmission and brake control for a vehicle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a vehicle transmission and brake control wherein the transmission is moved to its neutral condition when the brake is operated and is positively retained in the neutral condition.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an arrangement wherein the transmission will be moved to its neutral condition when the brake is applied regardless of whether the vehicle is operating in a forward or reverse direction.